Paintwars
by theLilyLady
Summary: Raven is drenched in pink paint and Robin gets pelted by a storm of paintballs. Other titan paint bashing included. RavRob paring. TOTAL MAYHEM AND CHAOTIC FUN ENSURED
1. chapter one

"There is NO way that I'm meditating in a room of pink."

"But the pink colour makes the room look bright and happy, does it not?" Starfire said gleefully.

"A meditation room is supposed to be peaceful and calm, Starfire, not overly ecstatic" Raven said, sighing at the monstrosity that was their meditation room.

When Starfire had proposed that they convert one of the spare rooms into a meditation room, Raven had been quite agreeable. After all, if Robin had a gym and Cyborg had a garage, why couldn't they have a meditation room? The boys cleared out the junk in the room for them and helped with the disposal of cobwebs and other "creepy disgusting earth creatures" so quoted from Starfire. Now it was up to Raven and Starfire to decorate the room, which was an idea hatched in hell considering how far apart and different their designing instincts were.

"Ok then, what about this other colour?" Starfire suggested, and threw the pint of paint at Raven.

Raven caught it, but she hadn't calculated the force of the throw and fell back to hit something hard and…warm?

"I thought you girls were supposed to be painting, not playing catch," said a voice from under her.

Raven quickly jumped to her feet, spun around and saw Robin push himself up into a sitting position. He gave her an adorable smile that sent her heart thumping faster.

Raven silently cursed the betraying blush on her cheeks and the fact that she couldn't hide her face. Starfire had sensibly proposed that they wear comfortable, old, clothes for the painting of the room and the fool that she was, agreed. Now she wished she had the safety of her cloak as it was rather hard to hide her flushed face behind a light cotton shirt and khaki slacks. It also didn't help that the boy on the ground was giving her one of his piercing stares.

"Robin! Oh it is fortunate that you were there to catch friend Raven," Starfire said cheerfully, "What brings you to our new meditation room?"

"I came to see what was taking you girls so long," Robin said, reluctantly averting his eyes from Raven to study the sparse, dark walls of the room. He got up and placed his hands on his hips, "just as I thought. You both are still stuck on choosing paint."

Starfire grabbed a can of bright pink paint and said brightly, "It is too hard a decision to make for ourselves. Would you please choose for us?"

Robin looked to Raven to see if she minded.

"I don't care what you choose, as long as it is not pink," Raven said in a tired voice.

"Alright," Robin said, and inspected the wide range of colors before finally picking up two cans, "you girls should go halves."

"Yellow and violet!" Starfire said, "Oh thank you Robin, they are most wonderful colors!" Glancing at Raven, she asked, "do you like them Raven?"

"They're not pink." She said with a shrug.

Laughing happily, Star hugged Robin; turning him the most peculiar shade of blue.

"Anytime Star," Robin said when she finally released him. Then he noticed that Raven hadn't said anything and put on his most reproachful expression.

'Don't look at him. Do NOT look at him…' she said to herself. She looked.

Raven could feel her iron clad will melt at the sight of his sad face. She imagined that if he hadn't had his mask on, she would have been overwhelmed by the full force of an injured puppy-dog stare.

"You're such an idiot," Raven said with a sigh, rolling her eyes for good measure. Robin deepened his sad frown. "Alright, maybe a clever idiot, but still an idiot."

"Well, better an idiot than a crank," Robin muttered under his breath.

"I heard that."

He ran out the room, ducking several paintbrushes aimed for his head.


	2. chapter two

"Raven? Star? It's time for dinner" Robin shouted as he climbed up the stairs to the soon-to-be meditation room. "Girls?"

"Robin! Do come in." Star's voice came from inside the room.

"Star, where's Raven?" asked Robin as he walked to her side. She was gazing proudly at the walls. "Wow, you've done a great job. The walls look great!"

The walls were painted alternately in cheerful buttercup yellow and deep violet. Someone, probably Raven no doubt, had combined the paint with a sandy mixture so the walls were roughly textured with graceful swirling arcs.

"Yes, I am very happy of our painting of the walls."

"Well, Aqua Boy and Speedy are over for dinner, so we're ordering pizza," said Robin, "you girls better come down to order your own toppings."

"Oh joy of joys! I shall want lots of mustard on my pizza."

Hiding his grimace of disgust, Robin asked again, "Where is Raven?"

"Here."

Robin turned to face the owner of the monotone voice and saw Raven walk leisurely into the room. As it was with Starfire's, Raven's attire was spotted and streaked with yellow and violet. Ignoring both Starfire and Robin, she went straight to a large pile of paint cans in the middle of the room and telepathically elevated half of them into the air.

"Are you going to help me Star?" said Raven, pointing to the other half.

Before Starfire could say anything, Robin offered politely, "it's alright Star, I'll do it."

"You don't have to help me. I can mange by myself." Raven said hastily.

Robin effortlessly lifted the last load of paint cans and said, "No, you can't. Star, you go make your order. And be sure to get the chili pepperoni topping for me."

"Ok Robin. What toppings do you desire, friend Raven?"

'A huge chunk of Robin meat' Raven thought, glowering at Robin.

"Mushroom and olives."

Starfire gave them both a beatific smile and flounced out of the room.

"You really don't have to help me." Raven said again.

He gave her a grin and said, "Don't worry, I can handle it," before striding out of the room.

Raven rolled her eyes. What was it with men and being all macho? 'It's probably just testosterone.' She thought dryly and hastened to catch up with Robin, a floating mountain of paint cans at her heels.


	3. chapter three

When they arrived at the storeroom, Raven opened the door magically with a black energy key, waiting for Robin to enter before following closely behind.

"Watch your step," Robin said as he carefully maneuvered his way across the cluttered ground. It was littered with pieces from broken appliances and furniture, half of which he could have sworn he'd never seen before. Robin made a mental note to himself to clear the place out one day.

Suddenly, his foot caught on something and Robin tripped and fell painfully. The many paint cans he carried came crashing down, some bursting open upon impact with the floor.

"Opps." He said sheepishly, getting up from the now paint splattered ground. "Raven, are you alrig…"

The words froze in his throat when he saw Raven, her whole body splattered in bright, vibrant pink.

"I am so sorry," He said hastily, slowly edging towards the door, "It was an accident, you have to believe me. I'm very sor…"

A glob of acid green paint splattered in his face, half of it going into his open mouth. Sputtering both with surprise and also to get paint out of his mouth, Robin wiped the paint out of his eyes to see Raven smirking smugly at him.

"Apology accepted"

"It was an accident! You didn't have to get all testy!" he exclaimed, using his cloak to wipe off most of the paint.

"Accident or not, splattering me in pink has its consequences."

"You're so unreasonable, it was a bloody accident for goodness sake!"

"You're such a drama queen."

"Me? A drama queen? You're the one who freaked out over a little paint." Robin retorted.

"A little? You call this massive goop of paint on my shirt LITTLE?" said Raven pointing to the thick layer of paint that covered her shirt and arms. Her chest heaved with barely suppressed anger as she swiftly dunked her hand into an open paint can and flung a handful of paint at Robin.

Robin back-flipped behind a broken table down on its side and shouted, "Well, it's not like I purposely sprayed you with paint, Raven." He noticed a paint can by his feet, whipped out a knife from his belt and sliced the can open.

"I don't care if you did it intentionally or not. You're still going to pay."

Calculating her position from the sound of her voice, Robin jumped up and sloshed the entire contents of the can in that direction.

"Ok, now that was intentional." He said with an arrogant smile.

Raven couldn't believe he'd the nerve to do what he just did. Her hair was now a dripping mass of fiery red and she could feel tiny streams of paint running down her back. Way beyond furious, she telepathically summoned countless paintballs from an open pint and mentally hurled them at Robin.

"Oh shit." Robin yelped and dropped down behind the table to escape the vicious onslaught of paintballs. But even he was not quick enough. He'd taken a few hits on his chest. With vicious revenge on his mind, Robin took out his sling, loaded it with blue paint, waited for the rain of paintballs to halt, took aim, and then flung it with all his might.

But Raven saw the shot coming and narrowly ducked it. "Robin, you throw worse than a girl."

"You really think so?" Robin yelled from behind his table, trying to distract her with conversation whilst he loaded another shot.

"Your aim couldn't be any poorer…" Raven replied, and turned to glance at the doorway behind her. She could have sworn she heard something.

"Well, be prepared to take that back" Robin yelled as he flung another fast ball at Raven.

Unfortunately for Robin, Raven had been anticipating his throw. The paintball phased right through her and soared towards the door. And at that precise moment, who should walk in but Cyborg. He was greeted warmly in a face by a wet blue paintball.


	4. chapter four

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Cyborg demanded angrily as blue paint dripped down his face.

Raven gave Cyborg a tiny little smile and said haughtily, "I take it back Robin. Obviously, your aim has just proven to be a lot poorer."

SPLAT

A splat of yellow appeared on Raven's already pink and crimson khaki pants. She had been too busy gloating over Robin's stray shot to notice him taking a sneaky shot at her.

"I'm going to skin you!" cried Raven wrathfully, and pitched a dozen paintballs at him.

Ducking them with quick succession, Robin jumped, flipped and tumbled across the room until he was directly behind Raven. She never saw it coming when he smeared lilac paint all over her face.

"ARGH!' Raven yelled and countered with a splash of yellow paint at Robin's chest. Using her hands to wipe off the smears of paint on her face, Raven cried "Oh! That is disgusting!"

"How's it like to have paint in your mouth Rave?" Robin said cheerfully.

"You miserable little robin, I'm going to…"

Raven never got to finish her threat as she and Robin were hit from behind by an enormous torrent of paint, its force so great that they were both knocked off their feet. The surprise attack ended as abruptly as it started. Robin was up in a shot and held out a hand to Raven but she was already levitated in mid air and glaring furiously at a figure laughing manically at the doorway.

"HAHAHAHA!" Cyborg held on to the door for support as his whole body shook with laughter. Tears were running down his face, washing the blue paint off his cheeks. "You guys should have seen your faces!"

Robin clenched his wrists and glanced at Raven. She gave him a meaningful look which he immediately answered with a mischievous smile. Together as a team and with seamless coordination, they each grabbed an open pint of paint and swung them at the laughing Cyborg.

Whose laughter ceased when he was smothered in splashes of yellow and blue.

"Hey, no fair! That's two against one!" He protested through spits of green colored saliva.

"You should have thought of that before you tried to drown us with paint." Said Raven, and mercilessly sent a bombardment of paint balls straight at Cyborg.

Cyborg did an army roll to the left, dodging them only to be splattered right in the chest with yellow paint. "Robin!" he yelled, "I'm your best bud!"

"Sorry Cy," Robin said, faking an apologetic expression, "but I have to agree with Raven."

Cyborg watched with horror as his two SUPPOSED FRIENDS, with identical self-satisfied smirks on their faces, raised their paint-loaded arms and prepared to fire…


	5. chapter five

**Chapter 5**

"My dearest friends, will you not come and partake in the sharing of pizza?"

It was a voice from heaven, an angel sent to save him from a 'paintful' death.

"Star!" Cyborg yelled happily and yanked the alien into the room, unsuccessfully hiding his hulking form behind her slim body. "You gotta save me from these people, they're crazy…"

"I do not understand. Robin and Raven have shown no signs of insanity. And why are you all covered in paint? Is this some kind of Earth ritual?"

"No Star," Robin said, "we're just…playing a game."

"Oh! May I participate in the playing of this Earth game too?" Star cried excitedly. "What must I do?"

"This." Raven smirked and promptly sent her paintball whizzing into Cyborg's face.

"ARGH! MY EYE! I'M BLINDED!"

Oblivious to Cyborg's distress, Starfire carefully dipped her hands into an open can of paint and scooped up good-sized goop of indigo paint. Then with a shriek of excitement, she flung it at Robin.

"Nice try Star," said Robin encouragingly as her throw missed his body by good three yards, "next time actually aim to hit someone."

"You mean like this?" A splat of orange appeared on his torso.

"Yeah, just like that," he said with a laugh and smeared her hair with black paint.

She squealed with surprise and dunk a whole pint of orange paint onto his shoes.

"STAR!"

Starfire grinned evilly; a smile that until then he didn't know she even possessed. She sang softly, "I'm going to get you."

Robin smiled, "not if I get you first."

And they engaged in a battle frenzy of flying paintballs.

Whilst Starfire had Robin distracted, Cyborg dropped his 'blind' act and grabbed a still intact pint of paint. With both hands, he crushed it like one would a can of coke, directing the outward spurt of paint right at Raven, covering her totally with paint. Within moments, she was nothing but a golden statue.

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg yelled and did a victory dance. Robin and Starfire halted their battle in surprise.

"Cyborg, what is the cause of your joyous celebration?" Star laughed as he swept her up and spun her around in circles.

"I totally painted Raven!" He said breathlessly, settling Star down on her feet to point at his golden masterpiece.

And what he saw turned his face white.

A river of molten gold streamed off a black, shimmering body in mid-air, dripping into a pool of gold under it. Then the darkness was suddenly absorbed into skin, leaving Raven, looking madder than Hell.

"Cyborg," Robin said hoarsely, "I think you better run".


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. They Own me.

00000

"RINNGGGGGGG!"

Beast Boy ran to the door, his mouth watering in anticipation. The pizza was here! He flung the door open and was instantly blasted by the cold winter wind that made his hair stand on its end.

"You sure took your time getting to the door."

Beast Boy stared stupefied, at the angry, frostbitten redhead for a few moments before recovering his speech.

"Oh. It's just you." He muttered sullenly.

"Oh yeah, it's good to see you too Beast Boy." The boy replied sarcastically. "Now are you going to let us in or what? I'm freezing!"

"Well Speedy, this is what happens when you insist on wearing that stupid leather jacket during mid winter." A voice said dryly from the shadows.

Speedy fingered the collar of his beloved jacket lovingly, "Say what you will fish boy, but I'll have you know that this jacket is a chick magnet."

A tall, handsome boy dressed in something that bizarrely resembled an Eskimo outfit stepped forward into the light and grinned at Beast Boy, "You know Beast Boy, I think Speedy's got a crush on Starfire. Why else would he be so dressed to impress?"

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON STAR!"

"Dude, you so do!" Beast Boy cajoled teasingly and barely missed getting punched in the head. "Hey! If it's not Star, then it's Raven!"

Speedy's face went white with terror, "Don't even joke about such things! She'll hear you!"

Smirking at his friend's petrified expression; Aqua Lad couldn't resist but add, "What, you're not…_afraid_…of Raven, are you?"

"NO!"

Aqua Lad and Beast Boy both snorted disbelievingly.

"I'm not!" Speedy exclaimed and quickly changed the subject, "where are the rest of the Titans anyway?"

Beast Boy frowned, "I…"

There came a petrified scream from behind him, followed by a resounding crash and several panicked whelps. The three superheroes immediately ran towards the racket, powers at hand, ready to battle the forces of evil…

But nothing could have prepared them for what they were about to see.

00000

Cyborg lay motionless amidst a site of destruction. His whole body drenched in blood.

And levitating above him, radiating dangerously with dark power; was Raven.

The three superheroes gasped unanimously with shock and horror.

Then suddenly Cyborg sat up.

Beast Boy screamed.

Everybody jumped in fright. Except for Raven; she just gave Beast Boy a disapproving glare.

"Would anyone mind explaining what is going on here?" Aqua Lad asked calmly.

"Sure," Raven growled, "right after I coat metal man's insides with PAINT!"

Raven summoned a paint can from thin air, ripped the top off, and happily overturned the whole can over a momentarily stunned Cyborg.

The red Cyborg disappeared. And in his place stood a wonderfully butter-yellow Cyborg.

"I see Raven found new canvases." An amused voice spoke from Beast Boy's right.

"Robin! You're blue!"

"Yeah, that's Star's handiwork…" Robin jerked his head accusingly at the giggling alien's direction.

"You guys were having a paint fight?" Speedy folded his arms in mock anger, "and you didn't wait for us?"

"It wasn't really planned." Robin explained. "Besides, Raven was the one who started it."

"Don't even try to push all the blame on me," Raven said, landing next to Robin to pin him with a murderous glare, "as I recall, _you_ were the one who spattered me with pink paint. PINK!"

Starfire squealed her appreciation of the color and flitted around to greet the Titans West with welcoming hugs. The boys tried to evade the alien's paint soaked arms but finally succumbed to her enthusiastic and very persistent attempts.

Beast Boy burst out laughing at the mental image of a pink Raven Then shut up immediately as the sorceress fixed those frightening eyes on him.

"Do you think getting covered in paint is funny Beast Boy?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes!" He blurted out and paled at the realization of his foolish mistake.

Her eyes narrowed and she stalked closer to the nervous superhero.

Beast Boy whimpered with fear and looked frantically to his friends for help, but to no avail. All he got were 'you-asked-for-it' smirks and a sympathetic glance from Star. Then Beast Boy straightened up and lifted his chin defiantly. He was a superhero, no way was he gonna let some testy chick with scary powers intimidate him in front of his friends. Not even if it was Raven.

"Bring it on Raven! I'll take you. Just wait till you'd a taste of the paint master, you're gonna beg me for mercy! HAHAHA!"

With a flick of her wrist, Raven magically transported all the paint cans from the storeroom into a giant pile…right above Beast Boy's head.

"Still think it's funny Beast Boy?" She asked softly.

Beast Boy squeaked.

Transforming into a puppy, he gazed up at her adoringly, whimpering and yipping for mercy.

"Those pathetic innocent puppy eyes will not save you from my wrath Beast Boy."

"No friend Raven!" Starfire stepped forward, eyes gleaming with a sudden protectiveness, placing herself in-between the sorceress and the cowering Beast Boy. "I cannot allow you to hurt Beast Boy. If you want him, you'll have to get through me."

The boys held their breath collectively, all eyes trained on the two female titans. Though no looks were exchanged, the boys were united in their unanimous anticipation of a _catfight_, Titan style.

Raven gave a delicate snort of disdain and dumped her load of paint cans onto the floor. With a flick of one hand, she levitated a can to herself and another to Starfire.

Armed and at the ready, the two girls faced each other in a western standoff.

Two hot chicks with unbelievable powers, dressed in skimpy outfits of leather and spandex, and lots and lots of wet, _slippery_ paint.

From the look on Speedy's face, it was like Christmas come early.


End file.
